<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar's how you get some flies. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139859">Sugar's how you get some flies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating Fic, Confusing, M/M, Not Fic, its not obvious in this but I love Kate, kate is an under appreciated evil bitch, lol, random thoughts, what happens when people hate you but dont want to kill you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A not!fic that is 100% unrealistic because Stiles actually loved Kate at one point. (whaaaaaaat)</p><p>warning: colloquialism</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Kate Argent/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar's how you get some flies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takes place in a modern universe, alternate universe, human au, business man au, celeb au, cheating fic, BUT NOT ON EACH OTHER type shit.</p><p>Its kinda fucked up but…</p><p>Derek Hale is (‘happily?’) married to Kate Argent, college sweetheart and the other half of his power couple image. Everyone thinks they are perfect together and whilst he knows he might not be in love with her as he hoped he would be, he tires to be the best husband he can be. If it means keeping up an image on social media to help her business, acting as the powerful husband in public and staying faithful it ain’t no big.</p><p>It would mean a lot too if you know, she did the same thing. But alas Kate Argent isn’t just a cheating cheater that cheats. She is diabolical, evil to the very core and surprisingly sort of a fascinatingly emotionless genius. He doesn’t think there is anyone like Kate, and he doesn’t mean that in a good way.</p><p>He says this of course because Kate is cheating on him. And not just cheating on him because she is in love with someone else (he could at least tolerate that). No, Kate is cheating on him for some weird twisted revenge type shit. And by revenge, she doesn’t want to hurt his feelings (that would be too nice). She wants to end his entire career, life and brand in one shot.</p><p>So she cheats on him with Stiles Stilinski, Derek’s most famously known rival in the production of (whatever it is that he does. Suits. He probably makes suits, the slut).  Fucking bitch knows what she is doing. For the past five years, the media has been making money off one of the most famous celeb couples since Stiles, the budding beginner beat him at some prestigious annual thing that Derek has always won. It was petty but Derek thinks he was justified in going bonkers because that event meant everything to him seeing as it was commemorating the Hale family death. Still, he maybe shouldn’t have stolen two of Stilinski’s best designers as retaliation. Yeah, that was not good.</p><p>So the point is, Kate knows what cheating with Stiles would do to his reputation. It would be his epic loss, and degradation of his career. His name would be in the mud especially as she plans on dragging it during one of the most prestigious events of the year, that he is hosting. Getting humiliated at his own event, how classless. Kate’s an evil genius.</p><p>Stiles on the other hand seems not to be in the know. He feels attracted to Kate and isn’t doing this for some thing. He’s under the belief that Kate will leave Dee Dee for him and he is following his heart but Derek reaches out to him and tells him whats going on. (its kinda hilarious because Stiles thinks Derek found out and wants to kill him but he is going to own up like a man only to have Derek tell him, no dude. She is playing the both of us. Like guitar and drums. At the same time. Stiles kinda sees it).</p><p>So they plot to destroy her before she destroys them both. Stiles breaks up with her and says he wants out but she turns out to have enough evidence to convince the media her story before they believe his. She somehow convinces the media that Derek is neglectful and so Stiles and Derek decide to play her game. They concoct a plan to take pics and leak them to the press, pics where it shows Stiles stepping away from Kate and generally being uncomfortable. Then they plan on showing Derek storming out and leaking a cell phone conversation saying its over. Pretty cool ngl.</p><p>In all their hanging out, they kind of develop feelings for each other. Stiles sees behind the wall that is Derek Hale and realises that he is an honest to g marshmallow, whist Derek allow himself to let it go that Stiles isn’t as immature and stupid like he thought. Conversation is easy and jokes plenty, plus omg is that another thing they have in common with. Not gonna lie, Derek’s missed just being able to let go with someone and doing just that with someone who totally gets it, he kinda digs it. Kind of a lot. A lot a lot. SO Much, you could say he digs it. HE totally does the digging of the it. You get it, my g.</p><p>Thank u. Next.</p><p>Anyway, the ending is messy. There is no justification of this. Kate somehow gets the upper hand of everything and gets a hold of their fake evidence. With only an hour left to spare, Stiles sort of does a bad thing. He confesses and well, what is Derek supposed to do. He does a bad thing as well and kind of kisses him. It leads to some inappropriate snogging, omg are you for real? Things get so messy that of course they don’t see Theo Raeken, the worst reporter to ever report, taking pics.</p><p>So they make up a story. Theo spills the bins that Derek is cheating on Kate just as Kate reveals she is in a loving relationship with Stiles Stilinski on camera (it’s kinda awkward. She basically insinuates (fuck that, confirms) that she is leaving Derek to be with Stiles. So Stiles is called up for being a player and well what he do.</p><p>He tells the truth. </p><p>If the truth is that he and Derek have secretly been in a beard type relationship with Kate who let ambition and spite take over her when she realised that she was money hungry. When Stiles and Derek refused to give in to her blackmail, she decided to destroy them but the truth is he has secretly been passionately in love with Derek Hale. Derek kind of swallows and says.. ‘Um, me too.’</p><p>This is unrealistic as fuck, confusing as fuck, but now that its out of my head a bitch can finally finish her BIO ASSIGNMENT! Peace out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first one to guess my user name gets my bank details.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>